Happy New Year
by agnibr
Summary: An old enemy seethes for vengeance . The Doctor's Companions return in time to proven he dies form a cursed prophecy. from Chapter 2-1 on they are alternative chapter for a larger fic, but became a ministry in itself. I posted it first here, before the whole fic because i needed Fan fiction net as link for a writing contest. As the contes had due date, I had to post this early .
1. Chapter 1

Setting Cardiff Millennium Center Halloween Eve

A trio walked hurriedly by Millennium Plaza, in Cardiff, Wales. Winds were picking up and the sky was crackling with thunderbolts.

"Hurry up, guys. A storm is picking up. Just a small run and we will be warm and cozy inside Torchwood." Mickey waved to his friends with one hand while the other held his coat zipper closer to his body.

"Good. I could use some heating. I'm beat." Martha pulled her leather jacket closer to her body as well.

Mickey stopped by the lampposts at the Plaza and stared at them and at the empty center.

Jack stopped by his side. Wind blew his military long cape like it wanted to rip it from him by force and messed his black hair wildly.

"Mickey…."

"I know Jack! He is not coming back. Martha and I saw how he was like, when he saved us from that Sontaran. He didn't even come close enough to say hi." Grief covered Mickey's eyes.

"He was saying good bye, Jack. He was dying. I know him. He never liked endings." Martha had grief in her eyes as well. Her voice was coarse. "It hurts. Hurts so much, like I never thought it would. He doesn't even have a grave we could visit and feel closer to him when the loss get too unbearable."

"He wouldn't want that, Martha, to stay in just one place, for us to cry over his tomb if he ever had one. He would want us to have a fantastic life. Besides we know he can regenerate. Maybe he's somewhere up there." Jack looked toward the heavens. " And we will meet him in our timeline."

"No. Jack. This time there was something different. I felt it. You saw him regenerate. Did he mind being so far away when he changed? Would he leave without even saying hello?"

Jack shook his head. "He would stay at a distance safe enough for his exploding body to hit us. But you are right. He would not stay that far from us. Last time I saw him , he was at the bar door I usually go to. He didn't come to see me. The barman gave me a note he had sent. He stood there just long enough for me to know it was him who sent the note and then he left."

"See? It's not like him, Jack. He always was the first to hug us when he knew we were down, to have a friendly, encouraging word, to try find out what problem was and do everything to help. For him NOT to have done those things can only means he was in serious trouble, not just any regular regeneration. I fear it was his last one and he knew it. He did so much for us and we couldn't even help him in his last moments."

Mickey hugged her tightly. "Makes sense. He wouldn't stay far away and leave just because of a regeneration." 

Jack smiled. "Cheer up, guys. He wouldn't want to see us crying for him. Let's remember the good times." He looked at the Plaza. "Those had been fun times, no doubt. We had a blast. I wonder how that Slitheen is doing- if she found a decent new family."

"I thought the Doctor and you guys had taken care of that." Mickey looked at Jack, puzzled.

" We put her into a hatchery. We can only pray a decent family has adopted her. It's not as if we handed her directly into the hands of a Raxacoricofallapatorian family."

"I thought that was the kind of thing the Doctor would have done." Martha protested. "He would make sure her mistakes were not repeated."

She felt better recalling her friend's energy. It was like somehow he was wrapping her with his own regenerating energy and boosting her spirits up.

"But he didn't break planets customs. People in don't knock on each "Raxacoricofallapatorious other doors and hand eggs to families at chance. They have hatcheries for such situations."

"You do like pronouncing this unpronounceable noun, don't you Jack?" She teased.

"Its fun!" He gave a big grin.

"Life with the Doctor was like an addiction. It took you to heaven and hell, but we just couldn't drop it, could we?" Jack smiled. " Things are boring here without him."

"Boring? We almost became alien supper Jack" Martha protested.

"Occupational hazards. It's part of the job. That Crickaton was small stuff. Not even close to a Dalek or a Weeping Angel. Man, the Doctor always got the best of the space stuff!"

Mickey and Martha looked at each other. *_He's insane! Missing encountering a Dalek or a Weeping Angel?*_

Martha crossed her arms to her chest protectively.

"But of us all you are the only one can meet him again! Anytime you want!" Mike emphasized the_ anytime_. "Don't you meet them in another timeline, now and then?"

"I wish! " Jack laughed well humoredly. "But that little bastard disabled my temporal vortex bracelet last time we met. He didn't trust me traveling in time."

"Gee. I wonder WHY. " Martha teased. "I guess he didn't want you going around _genociding_ entire races."

"You talk like I was some race purist, Martha that could not stand another life form!" he had genuine hurt in his voice.

"You don't have race superiority issues, Jack. I'll give you that. But you are not very forgiving either. Since we started working with you, you've exterminated so many aliens that the Doctor would have your hide!"

"They were threats, Martha!" Jack snarled annoyed.

"And _some _could have adjusted to live among humans if you just had given them another opportunity."

" Martha does have a lot of Rose speech. She would certainly have told me the same thing."

Mike chuckled again. "No doubt on that either."

"Rose and Donna had much more sense than you guys! I was honored to meet her, even under such harsh circumstances."

Jack walked toward the water fountain tower in the plaza. "Lets get inside. "Martha and Mickey followed him.

Martha was shaking. "I'm freezing here. I'm dying for a cup of hot tea, dry clothes and a bed..."

Jack turned to Martha at her last comment and gave her a glee smile. " I will be glad to warm you up, cupcake."

"Hey it's my wife you are talking to." Mickey snarled annoyed.

"So you better start treating her like a princess. Someone else might admire and take away what you don't value!"

Martha laughed. "I already have company, Jack! And I mean Mr Sandman! Those aliens don't seem to have day-night body cycles but I NEED a shut eye."

They had reached the sidewalk rim. Mickey snapped his head up in attention. The wind had picked up earlier and had been whistling more wildly in their ears.

His companions looked at him puzzled.

'"Come on, Mickey. It's bloody freezing out here There's a bloody hell of a storm on the way. Can't you hear the thunderbolts crackling?" Martha called annoyed. "Lets get INSIDE."

"Yes… but listen…. There is something else blowing in the wind…"

Martha and Jack stopped listening. Their eyes were large in surprise and the three of them slowly turned their heads back, toward plaza.

The haze had come with all his might and it was hard to see under the wind, while the plaza glistened with lights and water.

Air shimmered with the storm and then something more seemed to shimmer in the center. Slowly something took form in the middle of the plaza: a 1960's police blue box.


	2. chapter 2

I want to thank **Ms Stella Black( Stella on Amino)**. Her story on fan fiction net **It's a New-New Year, Allons-y**! Gave me some ideas to work on and then helped me to make a link to two different paths of a larger story. It helped me turn into one made sense. Thanks Stella, for all the help. The idea of them going back to help 10 is hers and I'm using under her consent. This is an alternative chapter two, but it's a mini story itself. I'll post the whole on fan fiction net.

I used Numeration 2-1, 2-2, 2-3 ..because they're still same chapter 2. I Cut into pieces to make it not long to read. They are part of chapter 2 of a larger fic thus the sub numbers. And alternative, because I made another version where they saved the Doctor on Christmas. They are not different versions of the chapter.

* * *

><p>The trio looked at each other in sheer surprise and happiness.<p>

"Holly Crap!" Jack shouted excited.

A blond girl pulled partially open one of the police cabin doors and peered toward the sky in awe and shock. Wind and water glued her hair to her face. She had to pull it out with effort and had to secure it firmly so she could see.

ROSE! They shouted in unison. She looked toward the direction that the shout had come from.

"Over here!" Jack cried to be heard above the hollowing wind. As he was the tallest of his friends, he waved wildly to call her attention

Rose waved back, signaling them to get inside.

Mickey and Jack's feet moved under them before they could realize what they were doing. The men competed with each other to see who reached her first.

Rose backed up to give them some space. Hot air and dehumidifier draft welcomed her friends as soon as soon as they set foot inside.

The blond girl closed the doors, preventing the storm from getting inside as well as soaking the ship's sensitive electrical equipment. For the police cabin was the cover entrance to inter dimensional spaceship. The cabin was much bigger on the inside, reaching infinite size.

Mickey grabbed her in a tight hug and they spun around the place in a mad happy dance.

"Mickey! I thought I would never see you again. I missed you so much!" Her smile could light up a city. " Jack! Martha!" She hugged each one of them affectionately.

"You always knew where to find me, bombshell". Jack picked her in his arms from Mickey embrace and spun her around and in the air like a kid excited with a much-awaited Christmas gift.

"Oy! Military man! Would you mind putting my wife down?" The Doctor was near the ship's control console, located at the center of the room. His voice and facial expression were a mix of annoyance, welcome and _warning. _

"Doctor!" Jack put Rose down and ran toward him with wide-open arms and a big pleasure smile.

"No Kissing, Army Man, or I'll punch you in the face!" But the Doctor's voice had a friendly, teasing tone that softened his harsh words.

They got each other in a tight welcoming embrace

"I thought you were against violence Doctor." Jack teased.

"I am. That's not violence. It's self-defense. You kiss horribly!"

Jack had a mock offended face. "I had no complaints so far. Maybe you had not got it right.' He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oy, Lazarus! Don't ever try."

"Oy, Storyteller, what's wrong?" The Doctor let Jack go and walked toward Martha, concern marking his brow upon noticing she was in a shaken state.

Martha was leaning on the TARDIS entrance ramp handrail like she needed support or reassurance. *_Of course he is alive, Martha you stupid girl. You haven't slept for 36 hours and are letting you imagination run wild. *_

"Doctor. I missed you so much. Sorry about my state. I just need to have some sleep, that's all." Martha gave him a reassuring smile and a real tight hug. * _He's alive. I can _feel _him; his heartbeat is not an illusion. He's all right. Thank goodness. *_

"I missed you too, Martha." His arms wrapped her tightly in a comforting manner. He had to bend down a little to do so for he was taller than her and she was located in a lower part of the ramp.

*_Like the old times. I missed that too. * _He smiled to himself.

It took her a while to realize something. _* One heart beat_? * She looked up to his face surprised. "You are…"

"Disappointed?" He looked at her with some worry.

"Just surprised. I'm happy seeing you alive and well, too." She tried to smile to him. "It's just that I had followed Rose and the Doctor's drama so close by. When you guys left us, it was just the four of you: you three Doctors and Rose. It seemed to me that Rose and the Doctor would finally be together."

She noticed his pained expression." What is it?" She asked softly.

"What's really wrong?" He locked his eyes into hers. "You are not telling me everything."

*_He's avoiding my question, as usual_. _It's true. I'm not telling him everything. * _She felt herself breaking down again, the tears fighting to return.

The Doctor lowered her to ground gently. "Martha, Martha. What's wrong? You are worrying me."

"Sorry. I thought that the Doctor was dead. Then I saw you and thought it was just my lack of sleep was playing tricks on my tired mind. Then I heard your heart beat. Just one. I'm happy you are alive but that means he…" She sobbed.

Jack and Mickey also had concern in their eyes.

Rose felt her heart being squeezed with an iron fist. "Why do you think he died?"

"Last time that Mickey and I saw him, he didn't approach us to say hello as he usually does. It wasn't because he was busy. I just knew in my heart that he was saying his last good-bye. I could feel that something was terribly wrong."

Mickey nodded slowly.

"And you didn't ask what it was?" Rose felt her voice fail.

"Like he would say." Martha sighed. " The Doctor never admits that there's something wrong with him even if it is something that's slapping on your face."

"Besides, he was too far away for us to ask. He had saved us from a Sontaran and left before we could even recover from surprise." Mickey joined the conversation.

Rose wanted to know more but Martha state brought the compassion on her." I think this is something we should talk after a shower and with good cup of tea. All of you are still wet. Come." Rose extended her hand to help Martha get up.

"I'll get the tea ready." The Doctor offered. "Let's meet on the tea room after we are refreshed."

Martha looked up surprised. " What tea room?"

"I will show you after you have warmed up." Rose smiled. "We have converted a small part of the library into a tearoom. It's a nice place for reading and receiving friends more comfortably."

They met each other at the tearoom a while later. The Doctor had provided tea and snacks. Mickey and Jack were having scotch .The Doctor wasn't very fond of alcohol, so he joined the girls on the tea.

Martha, Mickey and Jack felt better after the shower and with the soothing tea and they told Rose and the human Doctor how the other Doctor had seemed strange the last time they had seen him.

Martha eyed the double. "Sorry, Doctor. But you know him. You came from him, you know how he thinks and feels. Tell me- would he hide a regeneration from us?"

The Doctor shook his head. " No. He wouldn't _hide _from you. You are his closest friends and you know about the regeneration, you have seen it happen before.

On the other hand, if he were regenerating, he would want some privacy for that. He certainly wouldn't invite you to watch or to be with him if he could avoid it."

Martha caressed her teacup. " Sorry. I guess I overreacted. It's just the way he looked. And he never approached to say hello. It's so unlike him. And Jack had just lost Ianto. It isn't like him not being close a friend in moments like this."

Rose bit her upper lip. "Now that you have mentioned, I'm recalling something. I didn't pay attention on the occasion for it seemed unimportant. It was the year before I met the Doctor, a few months earlier. It was New Years Eve. I was returning to my apartment from celebrating when I heard a pain grunt. There was a man in the shadows, close to a wall. He was swaying. At the time I thought he had just partied too much. He asked me what year was it, and told me to have a great _year_."

"OH MY GOD!" Her eyes went humid and turned to the Doctor. "I remember now. He had your voice. He was about your height and he had cape like the one Doctor used. Funny how details seemed unimportant then seems to lock each other now."

"If was him it's unlikely he was drunk." The Doctor lowered his teacup on the saucer. "He might have been under regeneration."

"Why did he hid it from me then?" Rose asked wounded.

"You had not met this version of him yet. Actually, you had not even met him at all. You would not understand what was happening to him. Besides, he doesn't like endings. He knew he was going to meet you a few months later and wanted you to keep those _fantastic_ memories, not those of him leaving."

The Doctor eyed Mickey and Jack. "Do you guys think he was in trouble too?"

Jack was pensive. "I saw no traces of it on his face back then but I had just lost Ianto and wasn't really paying attention to things. After Martha and Mickey told me about his state, it came to me now that he had a serious, almost sad face."

"So lets go back in time and check it. If he needed help, we are his friends." Mickey suggested.

"If he was under regeneration already it would be useless going back. Stopping a Time Lord regeneration process is a sure recipe to kill him." The Doctor reminded them.

Rose stared at him. 'We can't just sit back and do nothing."

"I didn't say that. Look. Let's go back that date and have a peek. If it was regeneration, we may have to go further back in time and see what triggered it. If was something else… we see then what we can do there."

"Lets go!" Jack said worried.

"Sorry. We have to wait a few hours. The TARDIS is recharging herself. I can't unplug her right now. And you three are in an urgent need of some rest. We are leaving after breakfast." They said good night to each other and retired themselves to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 2-1 Alternative

I want to thank **Ms Stella Black**. Her story on fan fiction net It's a **New-New Year, Allons-y!** Gave me some ideas to work on and then helped me to make a link to two different paths of a larger story. It helped me turn into one made sense. Thanks Stella, for all the help. The idea of them going back to help 10 is hers and I'm using under her consent. This is an alternative chapter two, but it's a mini story itself. I'll post the whole on fan fiction net.

* * *

><p>Martha felt that she had not slept at all when she heard a knock at her room door.<p>

"Martha, Mickey, are you awake? We have arrived." Rose called from outside. It took a while to Martha understands what was going on.

"Arrived? But we haven't even heard her leaving or landing."

"The Doctor was easy on the brakes. We are not supposed to be noticed. Are you coming? We are getting out in 10 minutes. Jack is already up."

"Meet you in 5." Jack, Martha and Mickey met Rose and the Doctor on the street. They positioned themselves strategically out of sight, close by.

Previous Rose was heading to her condo when she heard a sound on the shadows like someone groaning as he was in pain and she looked back. A man was standing in the shadows.

" Are you all right mate? She asked smiling. It was New Year and she was coming home from celebrating.

"Yea'. He answered.

"You had too much drink? She asked amused.

"Something like that." His tone was polite.

"Maybe is time for you went home.' Anyway. Happy New Year."

"And you". He answered. After a brief pause he asked, "What year is this?"

"How much did you have? 2005, January the 1rst"

"2005"

"Tell you what I bet you gonna have really great year."

"Yeah? See ya." She had smiled all time while talked to him. Then she left him and walked toward her apartment building across the street.

After that the man, that was the Doctor, leaned on the short wall for support. When the wall was over, he had to cross street at the open to reach his TARDIS. He had parked her somewhere ahead at a diagonal position related to him.

The Doctor walked with great effort- his steps were faulty, he slipped on the light snow under his feet, or his legs seemed unable to support his weigh.

Halfway to the TARDIS he fell on his four and breathed with difficulty. The Doctor looked up to see how far the ship was and it seemed to him that she was light years away, even she actually being just a few normal steps ahead.

Rose felt her throat tighten as she watched the scene. The human Doctor wrapped his hand on hers, their silent sign of mutual support. They were crouched behind a trash dumpster. Rose looked up to his face. "He is regenerating." He mouthed.

Rose tried to hold herself back. She had time traveled several times before and had seen scenes as hard as this where she wasn't supposed to interfere. But when Time Lord Doctor crumpled on snow on his four, she couldn't stand anymore- she bolted and ran toward him.

Rose lowered herself by his side and wrapped her arms under his. "I got you, " she said gently.

The Doctor looked up to her. "Thanks.' He smiled and grimaced. "That's very kind of you. I didn't see you return. I must have blacked out."

Rose just smiled. She helped him stand and she put his right arm around her shoulders. Her arms were still wrapped around his chest. Rose pulled him back to the shadows where he had been earlier.

"I…I was going that way." He pointed toward the blue box parked behind them across the street. They were still walking on the open ground.

"I know. But that one is to far away. I have one closer." She smiled.

"What do you mean by you have one closer?" He asked stunned.

She just looked ahead toward the wall he had been leaning a little earlier. Now there was another TARDIS parked on the wall that angled 90 degrees to the one he had leaned before. His other self was leaning against the open doors, arms crossed on his chest, a worried expression on his brow.

" Rose?" The Doctor looked at her in wonder and then sheer delight as he realized what was happening.

Martha, Jack and Mickey came running from their hideouts. Martha pulled the Doctor's other arm over her shoulder, helping Rose to support him on his walk back.

"Martha? Jack? Mickey? What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked in shock. He groaned, as even the effort to talk was too much.

"We came to help you." Martha explained.

"There is nothing you can do. I'm regenerating." The Doctor was moved with his friends' care for him. He was happy that they were here, even if their presence were a bit weird and unexplained. He was sure he had given no signs of his weakness toward them when he had helped/saved them.

"Is there anything I can do for the pain at least? Martha looked worried as he grimaced and walked painfully. * _The pain must be unbearable for him to be showing like that. He always liked to play Mr Tough guy. *_

"No. I'm regenerating.' You can't kill pain without killing me." The Doctor explained.

Jack shook his head. "We're wasting time. Girls, Hurry up, inside the TARDIS."

The Time Lord shook his head. "It's too late.' His legs buckled up like lost strength under him.

Martha and Rose steadied him, preventing him from falling. "Hold on, just a little bit more, please. We are almost there."

"It's not like I have a choice." He grunted.

"Stop talking like that." Rose protested. "He's too heavy, Jack. He's walking with difficulty. Ground is covered with snow. We can't go any faster."

Jack and Mickey took their places. Their stronger built bodies and more powerful legs allowed them to carry the Doctor in a more easier and in faster way. The girls followed them as fast as they could.

The human Doctor eyed them "Guys! Let Rose be one of the carriers. It's vital she stays in contact with him." Mickey ceded his place.

"Don't you guys ever listen? There is nothing can be done. You cannot stop it once it has started" The Doctor sighed exasperated.

Rose looked toward her husband. "Do we still have the time?"

"You're creating a new time flux around him, Rose. A small window. We have some hope. I have an idea that might work."

"Is she doing it?" The Time Lord asked stunned. "How?"

"Her love for you Doctor. * _And Jack's. He Loves the Doctor so much too. His love is helping too. Perfect. They are the best two people to be carrying him right now._ * "She bends even parallel world walls barriers to reach you in the name of Love. Love is the only thing that can alter time and space and break barriers and still make things right. But has to be real powerful one." He turned to Rose and Jack. "Take him to the Regeneration(1,2) room."

"Wait. You can't...what regeneration room? How can you have a regeneration room?" The Time Lord asked astounded.

The Doctor smiled. "It came with the TARDIS software Doctor. I cannot regenerate myself but I still plan to see if this room can work on humans somehow. Doctor, please, shut up! Spare your energies."

They led him to a light greyish-pink colored wall room that had nothing inside. It smelled of roses. The Zero room!(3) Of course!

"An empty room?" Jack looked puzzled.

"This is a regeneration room, Jack. It's supposed to be clear of any form of energy."

"He can barely stand by himself." Jack protested hotly.

"The TARDIS can turn on Zero-gravity if necessary." The Time Lord said weakly.

"It could at least have a bed for you." Jack insisted

"Materializing and maintaining a bed in this room would require a certain quantum of energy from the TARDIS. It would interfere with the room's purpose. To work properly it must have its energy field as clean as possible, without any other form of energy interfering with the regeneration energy. There are other rooms that have beds for resting and recovering."

Rose looked toward her husband. "I'm staying with him."

The human Doctor nodded. "You should, Bad Wolf." He planted a kiss on her forehead. Rose got his mental message as he did so.

"Jack, Martha, Mickey. Let's go. Rose, give me your cell phone and any electronic devices. Doctor. Your sonic!"

"I'm not handling itI doth handle to anyone." The Doctor said with determination.

"Don't be such a child. I'll return it you. You know electronics shall not be inside this room.I'm not _anyone_.I'm _you_"

"It's powered off."

"And l it still can absorb energy! Its metal. That's how it works. Doctor your sonic!" He extended his hand. "It'll be safe with me. I'll not use it. Promise."

Their eyes locked and the Doctor finally conceded to hand his double his precious sonic, but not happy at all.

The human Doctor called the others to leave the room. Jack had a disappointed face. Martha pulled him by his hand. "Come on, Jack. Rose is the best medicine for him now. Just what the Doctor ordered, as the saying goes."

"Will this work?" Martha looked toward the human Doctor with concern.

The Doctor smiled. "He has been in this chamber before and it has worked. It's our only hope now."

Martha looked at him. "You don't look well either. Have you been sleeping and eating properly? Come. Let's go to med bay. I want to have a look at you. Mickey, Jack you stay here and wait for news from Rose and the other Doctor."

Martha and the Doctor went to med bay and she closed the doors.

"I'm fine, Martha."

"No you are not. You had just now the same weird look you had when you asked if I was disappointed and that I thought she had married him.

The double gave her a sad look. "I'm scared .I messed up big time. Rose was separated from him because of me-I had exterminated all the Daleks. He locked me in alternative world with Rose as my warder. She was left behind to make sure I didn't go genociciding again." He had a guilt expression.

I would do anything to compensate her for her loss. I married her and I couldn't be happier. I had my Rose, we fought aliens and the TARDIS got ready. Everything was running perfectly. But then we crossed to this dimension. We met you guys, what was great. I really missed you. But crossing to this world also meant Him too." He added with pained expression. "I'm having bad feelings toward him. I want to get rid of him. I don't want him to die. NO. But if he lives…I feel horrible having those feelings when he is dying." He shook his head meaningfully. "Deep inside I always knew it was him she fell in love for."

"And she fell in love for you too. You're him. And hey." She stroked his arm. "It's normal wanting to get rid of rival. Welcome to human world."

"I never had this feelings before. Wanting to have someone out of my life. Still, I like him. I would like to spend some time with him, exchange ideas, laugh, and have some tea together. Have great adventures, play soccer or tennis, like brothers. How can someone have two strong contradictory feelings toward someone else?"

"That's part of what means being human. Now it's your Time Lord mind that was talking."

"My Time Lord Mind?"

"Do you remember when he was human?" He nodded.

"As human he fell in love for that nurse. As Time Lord he had given me a lot of instructions to what to do while he was human. But he had not given me instructions to what to do if he fell in Love, remember? When he was about to turn himself into Time Lord again he asked us what kind of man A Time Lord was that didn't expect falling in love. It was clear then, and now, that he had two separated minds and the Time Lord one doesn't understand human love and vice versa. A Time Lord loves in a different way."

"As I have now. Yes, I have the two minds. I am he and still I am not. Rose has become all my life. Now she has a chance to stay with him. I'm afraid Martha, afraid if comes to a choice I'm the one who will be left behind."

Martha didn't know what to say. She knew pretty well that sort of thing happened with the Doctor frequently. If it came to a choice, he would always come first. She gave him a tight sympathetic hug.

"Rose." The Doctor said weakly. His smile melted her heart. "Thank you."

Rose embraced him, leaning on his chest. One of her arms wrapped around his back, like they were dancing. The other went to stroke that spiked, rebel hair she loved so much. His face was inches form hers. She lifted her a head little bit more and kissed him. His eye opened in surprise, and he responded hungrily.

Roses skin began to glow like she had been sprinkled with golden stardust in every inch of it. Her eyes became min suns. He mouth acquired a golden tone made of light.

"Rose?" The Doctor eyes her alarmed.

"Don't worry, Doctor. I am all right!" Her voice was soothing, but a bit detached.

"Rose. Stop this. This will kill you."

"Rose isn't here. I am Bad Wolf"

"Where is she? What you have done to her?"

"She is inside me. She will be back to you, My Doctor, as soon as you get better".

"Who are you?"

"I am an entity."

"What you are doing in my Rose's body?"

"I am the Universe. I listen, heal, and control death and life. I am your atoms, Doctor, and you are me. You live beings call me by several names. One of them is Love! I came because Rose called me. She contacted me and asked for your life. I am Impersonal love. I wanted experience personal love. Hers, it seemed so intense like I never had seen before."

"I was dying. I thought nothing could change fixed point in time."

"You're one to speak Doctor. How many lives have you saved at last minute, because you invoked me?"

"I never…"

"Yes, you did. Every time you fought wit all your forces to save a life, even against all odds, put your own life at stake, I could not ignore you invoking me. Love. Life."

"You haven't answered several of them." He protested.

"You are not my master. I do not work under your biding. And I have answered a few. It would not be healthy for you Doctor to think you can control life and death, have such power. Think that you could control Me. I AM Life. I AM Death. I Am the Universe Balance. I have no body and yet I am in every body.

I am in this Rose Tyler's body because she became one with me. She is in syntonic with me and she's the only body from witch you will accept help without reservations. Now allow her, the TARDIS and me do our work. I cannot stay active in her body for much longer or she will burn. For someone isn't a Time Lady she pretty resilient."

"Just one last question. It was a fixed point in time wasn't it? My change, my death?"

"Yes."

"How could you do it?"

"How? Material laws of universe have no power over me. _I_ have power over them!"

The Doctor accepted that as explanation. Rose-Bad Wolf resumed kissing him, her power penetrating him.

1 . _wiki/The_Doctor's_TARDIS, ./tardis/rooms/

2 wiki/Zero_Room

3The Zero Room was unaffected by the outside world and smelled of roses for some reason unknown even to the Doctor. It was a refuge for Time Lords undergoing regenerations in danger of failing


	4. Chapter 2-2 Alternative

Bad Wolf went on kissing until she sensed his body was stabilizing. Then she gave space for Rose to return.

Rose blinked a bit confused, feeling something had happened but she didn't know what. She broke up the kissing and looked up to the Doctor. He smiled reassuring to her. His hand stroked her back.

She resumed the kiss. Slowly Rose was pulled forward as it got more intense. The Doctor began to lean backwards. She feared he would fall and get hurt so she tried to pull him back to the upright position.

To her surprise he went going down backwards despite her efforts. He lay on his back but not on the ground. He was floating and she was resting atop his body like he was some surfboard on the ocean.

"Doctor? I didn't know you could levitate." She smiled. Would he ever end surprising her?

The Doctor just grinned to her. "It's been a while since the last time that I have done this." His hand went to back of her hair, stroking it gently "Soft hair. You always had such soft hair? It always smelled so good?"

"Am I not to heavy for you? You shouldn't strain yourself." She was concerned about him and pleased with his compliments.

"Not at all. Rose Tyler, you are never _too_ _heavy _for me."

She rested her head on his chest a little bit, feeling comforted by his steady double heartbeat. They sounded unfamiliar and yet soothing, somehow. His hands wrapped around her back and rested there gently, preventing her from falling.

Rose lifted her head a bit, just enough to face him. He was grinning to her, that mischievous grin that she loved so much. She loved how his lips curved in that grin and the mischief in his eyes.

* _Good. If he's grinning it must means that he's feeling better. His hearts are getting stronger beat and more steady. The room must be working. *_Rose rested her head on his chest again. His heartbeats and breathing slowed down. She was glad until she could not sense them anymore.

Rose raised her head. "Doctor?" His eyes were closed and his body totally still. There was no sign of life in him but they were still floating.

"Doctor, please." She cried anguished and tried to hear his chest again.

Rose felt him tugging at her mind. It was not exactly words but more like a reassurance feeling. He was still there, somehow.

Her hand went to caress his cheek. The skin and muscles beneath it were soft under her touch, his temperature was his normal cool. This helped reassure her he had not turned into a corpse. She laid her head down again. The lack of heartbeat was enervating, but she had to trust him.

Rose woke up feeling a steady beat under her ears. Her eyes traveled to his face. He was watching her, smiling.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She smiled.

"I am recovered now, thanks."

"What was that that you just did? I was scared, I didn't feel your hearts, your breathing, you were like dead."

"Meditation. I was in trance. Lowered my heartbeats and breathing to a level that could only be detected by some sensitive equipment. It's a way to spare energy. The body works at its minimum energy level."

" You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

She pushed herself against his chest to get out of him but he held her back. Rose lay back again, staring him. Sadness covered his eyes.

"What is it?" She stroked his chest.

"We can't continue with this." He put his hand over hers making it stop over his two hearts.

She eyes him surprised and hurt.

"You're married now." His brown eyes had deep sorrow. His hand caressed her ring.

"To you. "She smiled.

"He is not I."

"He is. Different body. Well not that different body as you usually are." She grinned…"but still same Doctor different bodies. You of all people should know that."

*_Two bodies at same time. That's a firs_t*

" He is I?"

"Yup. I Bet every inch of you." Her finger traced his right shoulder gently. "But I would love to confirm." She grinned mischievously.

"You know he is." His eyes sparkled.

"Knowing isn't as fun as experiencing. I would love to confirm the theory." She teased him.

"What then, when you have to go back to your dimension?"

"We are not going back"

"Rose. Your family is there. Pete. Jackie. Little Tommy".

"My family is here". She palmed his chest for emphasis. "And him."

"You have to." He insisted.

"You want me to return?" She asked worriedly and a bit upset.

"No! But how did you guys come to this world in the first place? How did you cross the border between worlds?"

"I don't know. We were giving out TARDIS a first flight spin. He had left her on her own and she came straight to Cardiff to recharge herself. I was shocked to not see the zeppelins on the sky and when I saw Martha, Jack and Mickey we realized we were back. Then Martha was so worried about you that we put everything else aside."

"Rose!" He got up gently, pulling her up with him as he did so. "There must have been a rift for you to pass. The borders between worlds cannot remain open."

"He isn't worried about that, Doctor. He was at console checking the readings while I checked outside. He is _you_, Doctor! If there was a real trouble about we being here, do you really think he would just leave it unattended? He's not that irresponsible!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean he was. I was just worried."* _And afraid to have to send you back to fix it. I can't have locking you in that place, again*_

"We can be together now." She smiled. "The three of us."

"You can't have us both, Rose."

"I could if you agree. We both have the TARDIS. I could be in one or another alternatively. You guys could have me and still go back in time so I could be with the other.

It would be like we were married and I meet you in different time lines. Or I could be with both of you at the same timeline without worrying about paradoxes. If you two agree!"

"Both?" the Time Lord got beetle red.

Rose laughed. "NOT like that!" She blushed. * _Tough, thinking about it, it's not a bad idea. I would like to try getting them to agree to do it someday. * _I mean in action. Like when we were on Dalek ship. I'd love have some action with the three of us together again."

The Time Lord thought about his double. "That didn't end well."

" He was a newborn back then. He has changed. Well he is still a hot headed. Considering whom he came from, I suppose that's a expected trait of his personality. " She smiled. "He's not killing anymore. Please, give us a chance. Let's have a try."

"Will he agree with that?" he asked doubtfully.

"Let's ask. But would you do it?" she asked expectantly.

"If he agrees, yes."

They stepped outside.

Jack and Mickey greeted them enthusiastically. "Did it work?" Jack asked.

The Doctor smiled. 'Wonderfully. Thank you everyone. Where is my other self and Martha?"

Mickey threw a thumb backwards. "Med bay. Martha thought there was something wrong with him and he needed a check up."

"Wrong?" Rose looked worried. "Like what?

"She thought he might not be sleeping well or eating properly,' Jack explained.

Rose nodded understanding. "I'm afraid we both haven't. Between growing the TARDIS up, getting her ready and working on Pete's world Torchwood, I'm afraid some of our sleep hours went to drain."

"Rose. I didn't give you the TARDIS seed to strain you out." The Doctor was stern.

"I know. It's not her fault. It's just, John and me wanted so much to see it ready, we kind of made some sacrifices during the last month. We can be more careful with ourselves now."

"Lets see him". The Doctor commanded.

They went to med bay.

Martha and the Doctor were chatting, resting against a sink counter. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Martha asked.

"The Doctor."

Martha eyed the Doctor she was chatting to. He grinned.

She resisted he next impulse. "I'm not asking I'm not asking. I'm not asking!"

The Doctor grinned again, like he knew she would loose the battle.

"Doctor Who?" She slapped her head. "That's an old joke that I can never stop doing it!"

The Doctors grinned on both sides of the door. Martha felt flustered but then she smiled and went to open it.

Her friends teased her for a bit for the old joke.

Martha looked at the Time Lord. "It worked?"

He smiled. "Yes, it did. Thank you Martha, for not giving up on me." He turned to his double. 'Is everything ok with you? Mickey said you needed a check up".

"Well, yes. I just need take be more careful with what I eat and have some more some proper sleep."

Everyone teased and joked with each other for a while.

The Time Lord went serious. "Martha, Jack, Mickey will you excuse us? Rose and I have to have a little chat with my double."

"Sure." They left. Martha gave the human Doctor _a good luck_ glare.


	5. Chapter 2-3 Alternative

Ok. I have two more parts of this chapter but they are links to the larger fic. I'll post them after I posters the main 2nd chapter of the fic. Thanks.

* * *

><p>The human Doctor returned the Time Lord's sonic and waited with dread. "I think I know what this is about. You two are staying together right?" His fingers curled under the counter rim. They were red with tension.<p>

Rose nodded.

"I see." He sighed deeply and pressed his hands tighter on the counter border to control himself.

"We want you with us." Rose came closer. "In our life."

"As a companion? No thanks, but I don't think I can…"

Rose smiled. " Will you just listen? We have a proposal for you"

"A proposal?"

Rose explained her idea.

"Share your time between us,…" he mumbled pensively. * _It's a strange idea. I wouldn't like to share her with another man but he is not another man. He's me. Would I share her with him? *_

"What if I don't agree? Would you leave me?"

"Why are you asking that?" She asked confused.

"I need to know, Rose." his voice was pained.

"If I had to choose between any of you? I don't know! It would be asking me to chose to have either my right or left leg cut. I'd be crippled anyway."

"But I have a choice to say no."

"Yes, of course." She said worriedly

"And you wouldn't leave me because of that?"

"No. I wouldn't leave you because you said no. I guess I would have to flip a coin, then. It's not a decision I can make without little help from the universe. You both mean the world to me."

The human Doctor nodded. "it was all I needed to hear. I agree." He smiled relieved.

"What made you fear I would just drop you?" She asked unbelieving he even had such idea.

"I thought once you met him, you'd want…"

"Get rid of you? Leave you behind?"

"Yea" He felt uncomfortable.

"Did you really think I would be so mean?"

"Not mean, no. But I know how you feel for him. And I know the effect he had on you. You have left Mickey and Adam for him. You would have gone with him that day on Bad Wolf Bay if he had let you. I needed to know I am not just you consolation prize anymore. Not just someone you have to keep guard."

She eyed him in shock. "You saw me as your warder? Your parole official?"

"No. I see you the woman I love." He smiled sheepishly and sadly. "But you are my parole official as well, Rose. I didn't think you as it because we were both locked in that world. Now we are free and you job is done. You're free to leave me and go with him like you wanted that day."

"That day, would have chosen him and him and gone with him

If he had allowed, that's true. But not now. We had a life together for 3 years. I always loved you too and you grew in me."

The Time Lord whistled. "True. Time flows in different path in Pete's word. So you have been together for 3 years."

Rose nodded. She turned to human Doctor. "I will not throw you out of my life I want you with me too. With us."

"I want you be part of my life too." The Doctor said. "Rose had a brilliant idea indeed. "

"I would love spend some time with myself." The human Doctor smiled happily.

Rose grabbed the hand of each one. "I just hope that the Universe can survive to two Doctors. No Three" She smiled and the remembered. "There's Donna also."

The Time Lord had a sad face. " I am afraid Donna is no more."

"Why not?" The other two asked shocked.

"Doctor Donna isn't anymore. Not Donna. Not the one you knew anyway".

"Why? What happened to her?" they asked alarmed. "She was fine l when you two left us". Rose recalled.

"Her brain could not handle being human and Time Lord. I had to erases the memories of her life with me or her brain would burn. She's alive but not the Donna we knew. There was nothing I could do to help her. She lives her life now like she had never met me."

Rose and the human Doctor felt crushed with the news.

"Why didn't you use Nano genes?' The Earth Doctor asked. * _Wasn't this obvious? *_

"Nano Genes? I had not think of it."

"They could fix the Donna's DNA instability." The human Doctor remembered.

"Like they did on London, in 1941" Rose recalled excited

"But they will need stable Human- Time Lord DNA as reference to base themselves on." The Doctor pointed on.

"You have one." The human Doctor smiled. "We can help her. Do you have any Nano genes with you?"

"Not right now. But a quick trip to the 50 century and I can get some."

"We have to go to future anyway. We must not delay on this time line for much longer .We could meet you in Cardiff. On Halloween's Eve."

The Doctor nodded. "I'll make a quick trip to 50 century to get a load of Nano Genes. I'll see you in Cardiff at Halloween time. One more thing. We have to warn Wilfred before today, tough. Dona married. If we fix her 9 months from now we may ruin her marriage. She will be a totally different Donna. She might not even want a married life anymore. Or be such a Donna that her fiancée won't be even be able to have a normal conversation with her.

We will talk to Wilfred.

" How did you cross the parallel world border?' Is something wrong with the seal between dimensions?"

"Halloween. It's the time of the year when the frontier between worlds get thinner and creatures can cross."

"But it's not…"

"It will be silly. In 8 months. This TARDIS was ready. We took for the first spin and she came right to our world. She went straight to Cardiff rift, like a horse going back to bay."

"But still would not be enough for you to pass through. If it was like that every Halloween you would have people from other dimension flooding into yours."

"And don't we?" Rose wiggled her eyebrows. "I never looked for them, but I guess if I did I'd have found them. This is what Halloween is about. Not just walking in costumes and carving pumpkins."

"I never thought about that. It makes sense." The Doctor said in wonder.

"And what you're doing in this Now?"

" What do you think, silly? Coming back for you, saving your life. As usual." Rose giggled.

"Thanks. I really didn't want to go yet. But it was a fixed point in time."

The human Doctor smirked. " We were not sure about it when we came. And Rose does have an effect on the time flux around you. She can affect it strangely."

"How did you find out something was wrong?"

"Martha Mickey and Jack. They felt there was something wrong with you last time you saw them.

"And I thought I hid it well my condition."

"I remembered you telling me to have a great year last New Year. I had tough you were just a regular drunk bloke, but after hearing Martha and jack I realized it was you and you were actually suffering. So we came to help."

"You can't stay in this timeline."

"I know, I know. The other me shall not se me. That's why I brought you to THIS TARDIS. Not only it was nearer and you needed ASAP help, no time to loose, but also wouldn't risk she looking out of window and seeing me."

"You have learnt." He smiled proudly.

"I had a good teacher." She smiled and bit her upper lip.


	6. Chapter 2-4 Alternative

Wilfred was reading the morning paper. He tried shutting his ears to his daughter Sylvia getting Donna down again, despite the Doctor's advice.* I _guess old habits die hard, as they say.*_ He sighed. They were arguing about marriage that was supposed to happen two days ahead. Donna was particularly impatient and nervous with the incoming event.

Donna was preparing to leave for work when Wilfred heard something that chilled his spine and gave him pleasure at same time.

* _No, No. No.! Not Now_! * He quickly hid the car keys that were on the table in front to him.

Donna came to the kitchen table and looked for them. "Now where have I put the car keys? I could swear I had them here."

"You don't loose your head because its attached to your neck" Sylvia bickered. " You are marrying. Donna. What kind of wife you expect to be like that? You can't even take care of your things!"

"Maybe you left in your room, Donna. In one of your clothes" Wilfred was sweating cold as sound that was coming from across street got louder.

"What is this annoying noise?" Dona walked to the door to check.

"Go get your keys, Donna." Wilfred was sweating cold. "Its just the neighbor's grass mower."

Donna shrugged and went upstairs. " He needs to fix it. This sound is enervating!"

Sylvia looked at him alarmed. He gave her a slight nod toward Donna. " Keep her busy! And Inside the house." He whispered as Donna went upstairs to look for the keys.

"Don't bring that maniac inside this house. I swear I could kill him with my own hands! Sylvia snarled in low tone and went after Donna.

Wilfred stepped out in time to see the police box finish materializing little bit across the street. The Doctor was opening the doors and poked his head out with Rose.

" What the bloody hell, do you think you're doing Doctor?" Wilfred said between welcoming and exasperated. "Donna is about to leave for work. You know she's not supposed to see you or your box."

" Uh! Hello Wilfred. Hasn't Donna left yet? Isn't this the time that she is usually already gone?"

'You know this is the time she leaves. She was a bit late and we had to delay her even more because you decided to show up. You know she isn't supposed to see you or your machine. Also she' s nervous with upcoming marriage she is more distracted than usual. Please, take this thing of here before Donna sees it! She has already heard the sound and was intrigued. We had difficulty to stop her coming out to check it out." He pointed to the TARDIS!

Rose was intervened quickly. " We need to talk to you Wilfred. It's important. Where can we chat in peace?"

Wilfred gave them a café address.

"Get table for 6. We are with friends."

"Arrrgh! Be back in 5 minutes then. Donna is leaving for work.

Then you can come inside."

They nodded. The Doctor closed the door. The TARDIS disappeared from view. It was there but invisible.

The Doctor was looking through glass panels from TARDIS He waited for Donna to leave. " We can go out now. She's gone."

He made the ship visible again. They walked to Donna's house and Wilfred opened the door for them.

Sylvia came from kitchen dropped a dish when saw them. "Father! You gota be kidding me!" She turned to visitors. " Haven't you done enough, already?" She looked angrily to the Doctor.

"Hush, darling. Is this the way to treat the ones that saved the world? The least you could get them is some tea." Wilfred felt embarrassed by Sylvia manners.

"Yes, Sylvia. Is this the way to treat those who saved your sorrow skin? If wasn't for us you would be watching at a different sky right now and heaven only know what that sky would do to your bodies! The life on Earth is as it is thanks to your sun. Not to mention the Daleks planed to wipe out your very material existence. So can't you just be nice? For once?" The Doctor gave Sylvia a glare and made a head movement that made her and Wilfred freeze on the spot. It was So Donna.

Sylvia went on automatic and was to snipe back. Wilfred eyed her pleading.

Martha suppressed shock gasp. She wasn't used to see him this aggressive to humans. Jack looked down to hide a giggle.

"Sorry about that." Wilfred said as he waited for his guests be comfortable at the living room and had Sylvia returned to the kitchen.

The Doctor introduced the others.

"It's a honor to meet all of you guys. I really envied you. You had a bloody party up there with the Daleks. I just wish I were years younger so I could take part on it."

"You wouldn't want be up there, Wilfred." Martha said gently.

"Things were ugly." Jack said leaning forward.

"But fun. I would have liked to whip that Daleks butts. O Wait a minute they don't have butts, do they?"

The other looked at each other and laughed good heartedly.

"No Wilfred. They don't have butts." Jack still had tears of laughing at the idea. " But you should have seen Donna made them dance! O My. She gave them some spinning lessons that would make a waltz teacher be proud."

A heavy silence fell on the room. "Donna." Wilfred had tears on his eyes now and they were not joy. "MY poor Donna. She will never be able to have such fun again." He looked at Jack. She was the one that gave those tin cans a lesson, wasn't she?"

"She saved us all Wilfred." Martha leaned forward with sympathy. " The Daleks had captured every one of us. Him included." She nodded toward the Doctor. Things were desperate."

" And your granddaughter overrode the Daleks control. "She freed us with geniality. With class, Wilfred." Jack said proudly. "And Class! She was really amazing. We are all proud and very thankful to her." Jack added.

The Doctor was looking for right words to say. "Wilfred, we need to talk to you about Donna. I've found a cure for her, but I'm afraid you have to stall this marriage."

Wilfred looked at him dumbfounded. "You said there wasn't anything you could have done."

"And I meant it. When I said that, I didn't have an essential key element to her cure. I have it now."

"What key element? What is different now?" Wilfred asked curious.

The Doctor looked at Rose. She nodded. He turned back to Wilfred.

"Me!'"

Wilfred looked at him totally lost. Sylvia was coming for kitchen with a tea tray.

"Doctor. You're not making sense. If you're a key element to heal her, why haven't you done it before?"

" Wilfred. I'm the Doctor, but I'm not the one who talked to you and brought Donna home. I'm his metacrisis."

Sylvia put the tray on the coffee table and listened.

"Metacrisis? Wasn't that thing that happened to Donna's brain?" Wilfred asked insecure.

" Did my other me explained what happened?" the Doctor asked.

"He didn't get in details. He just mentioned that Donna had touched early his cut of hand and his energy flowed to her. Her brain couldn't cope with it."

Sylvia looked at the Doctor with confused look.. " She touched an early cut hand of yours? But you had two perfectly working hands!"

"It's a long story, Sylvia

'. He told them about regeneration processes, how the hand had been lost, cut by a fish alien, retrieved by jack and needed up into the TARDIS. How the Doctor had been hit by a Dalek and entering in regeneration process again, he had sort aborted it, sending he excess of regeneration energy to his previous hand."

"He told you about that Dalek day? That The TARDIS had been captured with him Rose, Donna and Jack here?"

"Yes." Wilfred answered. "He did. Go on, please."

Sylvia was serving tea to Jack and Mickey.

"Everyone had left the TARDIS, but Donna took too long to leave it. She got locked inside due a Dalek trick." The Doctor went on.

"Donna is really a stupid girl." Sylvia sighed. " Always missing the real important things. Typical."

The others gave her a stern glare.

"Donna isn't stupid, Sylvia. You should stop calling her that." The Doctor said angrily. " Actually you should stop diminishing her!"

" Why hasn't she left with everyone else, then?" Sylvia retorted. Haven't you/him told her to it?"

" She was scared. Usually the TARDIS would have been an impenetrable refuge and meant safety to her. It wasn't the case in that particular occasion. The Daleks are the only ones that can turn it into pieces. I suppose she was reluctant to leave a place that had always meant safety. She knew Daleks meant danger. It would be like seeping out into the beasts in a Roman arena. You would have done the Same Sylvia. Daleks are scary!'

Sylvia nodded. She recalled her previous meeting with them. "You're right. I'm sorry."

The Doctor wet on. " Donna took to long to get out. The Daleks threw the TARDIS her into the of the ship's combustion chamber to destroy it. With Donna inside."

Wilfred and Sylvie heard the story with dread in their eyes. Wilfred had already heard part of story, but evidently the Doctor had not told him all the gruesome details.

"I'm telling this, Wilfred, Sylvia, so you'll understand what happened next and why Donna has done what she did. The TARDIS was breaking apart. Shaking violently. Donna lost her balance.

The jar where the Doctor's hand was being conserved broke down, releasing it. Remember that the hand was full of regeneration energy. The regeneration natural process course is to build a new body.

When Donna touched the hand by accident, the TARDIS was shaking, she was the final trigger to the regeneration process, it rebooted itself. With Donna DNA and the Doctor's DNA and energy that were on the hand, I was born. I'm the Doctor in a human body. I took the TARDIS with Donna and myself out of the place in the nick of he time."

"It was him who had saved Donna" Rose put her hand over his. "and in the end, all of us." She eyed her husband proudly and thankfully.

Sylvia eyed him gratefully too. " Thank you for having my Donna. And all of us."

"I took Donna out of there. But she's the one who deserve the credit to have saved everyone. I was new born. Stupid and harsh. Though could handle the Daleks like some Rambo, or Hollywood hero. I ended captured too." Donna had more sense act with more discretion and was what worked."

Wilfed eyed him wide opened. " So, you have the Doctor DNA plus our Donna's?"

"Exactly."

"That makes you Donna son!" Wilfred said full of joy

The Doctor landed his tea cup in the sauce.' "I never thought about that. I always saw myself as him in different body."

"You are the Doctor and Donna's son! "That's the most basic parenting. DNA mix through skin contact!" Wilfred cried in joy. My Grand grand son! Wilfred got up and walked to him Come here my lad. Give your grand grand da hug.".

His friends looked at him in shock. "He's right. You're his grand grand son. Technically". Martha offered her medical knowledge."

Sylvia eyes Rose touching the Doctor's hand. "That's how you reproduce? Touching hands? I'm not having that in my living room! Hands off you two!'

Rose eyed her shocked." We are not doing anything!"

The Doctor got up to embrace Wilfred, moved. He gave Sylvia a quick glance. "That's not how it works"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Noble." Jack calmed her down. "They are not having sex on your sofa."

Sylvia gave him a horrified look. Mickey rolled his eyes. Count on Jack for some sexual related joke.

"It won't work that way now, anyway." Jack went on. " He has a human body, not a Time Lord one. He makes children the same way we all do."

Martha gave Jack a stern look. * _Will you stop mentioning about making children, Jack? You are making things worse. *_

"And even a Time Lord can only do this kind of thing" he nodded toward the human Doctor "with his hands when he or she is regenerating. And It has to be done to a separated part of him or her body as the hand was. They don't go making children if touched when regenerating." He chuckled. "If it worked that way, they would never allow anyone around when they were dying. They would not give their precious life energy to make a new body like that while his or he own was dying." He turned to the human Doctor hugging Wilfred. 'He is a unique situation, indeed. Even the Doctor was taken by surprise."

Sylvia inhaled deeply. She calmed down, a little. *_Now that! I got a part alien grand son_! _Donna has a SON! What her fiancés will say about this? O My God. The marriage is in two days_! *

"Come on Sylvia. Give your grand son a hug!" Wilfred beckoned her.

She looked at the human Doctor. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for this yet. I was just informed my daughter had a Son. A grown up one t! With an alien. Is too much for me to take. I need some time to digest this."

He nodded. "I understand. All this it too new for me too." He returned tp the sofa.

"My poor Donna. She had a son. And she can never know about it."

Wilfred was shocked bit then realized it. "True' He said sadly. She cannot look at you or remember how she made you."

"And there's the marriage too. She's marrying in two days. Even if she could see you, how she would explain you to her husband? He would never accept that story. He would think that Donna hid you from him from the start. How could she never have tolds him she had been pregnant once?"

"She has never…" The Doctor started logically.

" And do you think he would buy that story? It's too crazy. If I had not met the Doctor myself, and someone came with sudden son I'd think regular hidden pregnancy."

" She does have a point, luv." Rose looked at her husband that had sat by her side again.

"Or worst. If he ever believes in aliens he would think she has cheated him. With an Alien!" She had disgust face. Forming new body by touch. Is way too unbelievable."

"About the marriage." The Doctor took deep breath. He knew this would be a blow. "That's what I came to talk to you guys about. You have to stop it."

What?" Sylvia jumped to her feet. " Now you got completely insane. It's supposed to happen in two days. Everything is ready. Invitations sent." Sylvia said alarmed.

Rose looked at her gently, understanding. " Mrs. Noble, I know this is all of sudden and is an inconvenience. But we have serious reasons to ask for that. We can heal Donna."

She looked at Rose dumb folded.

Wilfred looked at then hopefully. "Can you? Really"

The Doctor nodded. " We can, now, Wilfred. There are those things, called Nano Genes. They are genetic robots. Microscopic. They fix the DNA. They can stabilize Donnas double DNA, thus allowing her brain to accept the time Lord Energy without frying. '

"The Doctor said the could not be a Time Lord in a human body."

"He was wrong. It can. Look at me. I am a mix of Time Lord and human DNA. And I'm stable."

"But if you had been born on the occasion of the Dalek attack, and there are those Nano genes, why the Doctor didn't use them before?" Sylvia asked confused.

"Because I was unavailable. To the Nano genes work properly they need a DNA reference, a model to work on. They had none. Rose and I were locked in a parallel world. Our worlds were totally separated. We couldn't cross until recently. He didn't have me, then."

"But you're here now. And wasn't long before…Ah…time travel!" Wilson realized. " You're from the future.

" We actually are form same timeline as your, but we have arrived in your world in the future. In Halloween Eve to be precise.

Something has had happened to this year's Halloween, 9 months from here. We were able to return. We met the Doctor, he told us about Donna. We talked. Wilfred we can heal her, but you have to stall this marriage. Donna will return to the self she should be. And then, we don't know. Maybe she won't want to be married anymore. Maybe she won't be able to have a conversation with her husband.

The Donna to come is a genius. She talks things like the Doctor talks. Unless she's married to another genius she may have marriage communication troubles with her husband. The Doctor went to get the Nano genes. We will meet him at Halloween Eve Time."

"Stall the marriage for 9 months.." Wilfred was pensive. " we could try sabotage her marriage now, but preventing her from marrying for nine months…"

"Dad you not seriously thinking.'" Sylvia was appalled. "Why cant she stay as she is? She is happy, she is or old Donna. She is with us. If she changes… she wont be our Donna. She will be traveling with them, we may not see her… The Doctor rarely shows up."

"That's because he is worried about Donna seeing him." Rose explained. "I traveled with him a lot. He always brought me back to see my mom."

" Same here." Martha vouched. " Don't worry, the Doctor will keep her safe. And he always will bring her back to see you guys. He is lonely. His own family is lost. He knows how important family laces are and he values them very much."

And she has a son, Sylvia" Wilfred recalled her. " Do you want they never meet each other? The lad is right here with us. Donna has to know about him. Its her right."

Sylvia sighed. So be it. We will stall her marriage." She eyed the human Doctor. "Its better you two make it work. If you spoil Donna's marriage again for nothing, Ill find a way to make you both pay for it".

Speaking of paying. He took a l velvet satchel form his pocket. "I know this marriage has cost you guys a lot and we brought oyu an inconvenient, Please accept this to cover the expenses."

"Wilfred eyed him embarrassed we cannot…"

Sylvia snapped. Don't be silly. May i?" She picked the satchel and roped the content on her hand. There was a beautiful necklace of sapphires and brilliants inside. Sylvia eyes gleamed with greed and admiration for the lovely, beautiful work.

"it was gift form a sultan we had rescued in our world." Rose explained. "I would never use a thing like this, too fancy for me. But I kept. Sometimes we need goods for exchange for money in our travels. We thought this could help, for the trouble e are causing. I know marriages are expensive."

"You can get enough money from it to cover for Donna's marriage expenses and still have some extra cash for your savings and some for Donna's."

Wilfred was moved. "Thank you, Doctor. That as very kind of you."

" Don't be silly, dad, he's family. We can't keep calling you Doctor. We should get a name for you " Sylvia went to hug him. " thank you."

"You can call me John, if you need a name. But I'm still the Doctor".

"Not for us sonny. You are family, besides it will be confusing calling you the Doctor with her other around." Wilfred smiled. We would never know of which Doctor we were referring to."

The Doctor laughed. " al right. I'm John but only to you guys and between four walls. The Doctor doesn't say his name and I wouldn't start making people thinking its John. Don't want to cause him any trouble. I'm too much like him." The Doctor and his friends chatted some more, then said good-bye and left.


	7. Chapter 2-5 Alternative

**Warning. Spicy. **Not splicit, but I had to have Jack got somehow. Had to go by his weakest spot. it was that or stun gun but as I had a pretty woman around, a stun might not be necessary at first hand. Had to do this to explain next chapter, connect them.

* * *

><p>Jack, Cardiff, Halloween Night, After he left his friends

Jack looked around from the bar counter. It had been a long day and the scotch was comforting. He had gone to he nearby bar he used to frequent after he left his friends and had his paperwork done. Weariness was gone from his body, he was now too excited and too worried. Rose and the human Doctor had returned and that had filled him with happiness and excitement.

The Time lord Doctor had not arrived, but that wasn't unusual. He was known for not arriving on schedule. Jack knew he would show up eventually.

Jack had given the day off to Martha and Mickey. He wanted them have a movie, dated, strolled, went to a Halloween costume party, in short that they had a life. He thought that it was very important for them to remember why they were doing that crazy work with the aliens in the first place.

One works too long with aliens, he or she tended to forget they belonged to human race and how normal life is like. And they were fighting to protect normal life on Earth.

He watched the alcohol color on his glass against the bar light.

_* Funny. The color of this scotch reminds me His hair._ *The ice danced on the glass. Jack smacked his lips with censored ideas of Doctor, him and and ice. Maybe with some scotch, too.

The corner of his eyes caught a flash of red at the bar entrance. He looked up surprised. The woman that was entering looked like Donna. It couldn't be her. Donna lived in Cheswick., London What she would be doing in Cardiff, Wales? * _What do I do? If it is Donna and she sees me I could trigger her memories_. _I cannot leave bar without passing by her to reach the door.*_

The woman had asked for a double scotch, dry. The barman had given her some nut to nibble. The woman turned her look to Jack and smiled, giving him a once over.

*Pheew! _its not Donna, but its astounding like her. She could have been her double or sister. Not bad build either._ *

Jack approached her with a look of someone had recognized an acquaintance." Donna?"

"No sorry." But the woman smiled lightly. She wasn't all that sorry that he had approached.

"I'm sorry, Its just you look like a lot a friend of mine."

"Isn't that an old line?" She teased.

"It's the truth." He smiled back, charmingly. He looked at the empty stools by her side. " May I?"

She grinned. "I suppose. Unless the previous user has rented or bought it, I think it is free."

Jack accommodated himself.

" Jack Harkner." * _She has spirit. I like that._*

"Alix Pendragon."

"Pendragon? Seriously? As in King Arthur?"

"Could be. My family has been in those lands for ages. Some family legends say we are related to the Pendragons I think its just history She threw head backwards and laughed a bit. The Gesture reminded of Dona but still wasn't her. Jacks interest rose.

"Tell me about your friend."

Jack felt his hear sink. He tried to think what he liked about donna.

" She is smart, loyal. Very family related. Very fiery. A bit short in temper but adorable. You cant get angry at her for long."

"Does she live here in Wales?"

"No. She lives near London."

What made you think I was her?" She asked nibbling a nut.

"You look remarkably like her."

"In a good way? Is she pretty?"

"Very" Jack smiled seductively glaring at her."

"Then I forgive you for taking me for her." She smiled.

"What do you do for living, Alix?"

"I work at tourism agency. I visit places that are not very known on tourist routes. I check their potential. If the places has potential I tell my boss."

"So you travel a lot and know different people."

"I like that". She sipped her scotch. She licked her lips to clean then, but to jack her tongue danced a little bit to slow, like she was teasing him. but it was the exact velocity between a tease and a natural movement. He couldn't accuse her of flirting. Jack felt himself being stirred.

"And you, what do you do Jack?"

"I'm work with consulting and security systems."

"A spy?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. I'd hate to kill such beautiful head."

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked with a bit of pride.

"Yes." He looked surprised she had asked. It seemed so obvious.

"Thanks. Most people think I'm chubby and I have a flat face. I'm not exactly a magazine beauty standard.

"Who wants standards? And I like dangerous curves."

"Am I dangerous now?" she smirked.

" Are you?"

"Would you like to find out?"

"I always liked a challenge." Jack smiled back. * _I can't believe it. She's really in for it?*_

"Lets go to someplace else. "She asked for the bill."

"Allow me." Jack steals the bill from her hand and settled both accounts.

Jack led her to an apartment he had for such encounters.

" Nice pad."

"Thanks. Can I offer you anything?"

"Can I have another scotch? With ice?

"Sure." He got two ready.

They chatted while he got them ready. Then they went to sofa and started kissing.

Ali managed so slid under his body. Jack was delighted with her soft flesh under his exploring hands. It ceded, but not much. Just how he had imagined Donna would be. Well she wasn't Donna but had Donna body shape and face. The more he kissed her the more he gt stirred and somehow convinced she was Donna. The part of his mind that knew she wasn't was gladly pushed to depths of his consciousness. Alix even realized some of his ice fantasies. Sliding it through his neck, playing on the chest.

Jack picked her up and carried her to his room, kissed her neck on the way.

Alix smirked as he did so, and evil and victorious smile.


End file.
